


Dreamland

by medomai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medomai/pseuds/medomai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy finally gets the chance to have a talk with the guy who hi-jacked his body. Chained to a comet, definitely - though a sad comet. Pre-Swan Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Jimmy. If only we could have seen more of him.

Jimmy has no idea where he is. This isn’t unusual anymore, but it’s a constant point of frustration. He often only catches glimpses of places, snatches of conversation, flashes of information every now and then. Most of the time, he doesn’t notice them. Being glued to a being that burns brighter than the sun is pretty distracting, if Jimmy is perfectly honest. He also suspects Castiel might be ‘helping’ by keeping him only semi-conscious of the world around him. Especially since the time Jimmy was left on his own and went to see his family.

It only took a little bit of practice for him to be able to look up and see Castiel’s true shape after that. If Jimmy didn’t already know that Castiel was an angel, and a mere foot-soldier at that, he might have mistaken him for God and bowed down. 

Castiel is part of the heavenly host. Every angel is. Whenever Castiel is not directly engaged in battle with demons or whatever he spends his time fighting, Castiel is singing. He doesn’t use Jimmy’s form to do it (and Jimmy is thankful for that), but his real voice.

The song of heaven is more spectacularly earth-shattering than he thought anything could be. It’s nothing like he’d ever thought was possible for any kind of music. It’s a soft and gentle thing, it’s harsh and bombastic, it’s just indescribably brilliant. 

Angelic voices are like that. If he was still the one in his body, he would have chills down his spine all the time. As it is, the kind of song is very good at lulling him into a feverish delirium of joy. The quiet kind, where you hear something beautiful and you just need to be as still as possible. The song is constantly at the edge of his awareness, and Jimmy starts to look forward to the times when Castiel stands and adds his voice to the chorus.

Castiel catches Jimmy listening in soon after he figures out how to see Castiel’s real form. Jimmy doesn’t want to crane his neck to see Castiel’s full height, so he just pretends Castiel is really just an identical version of him. (Sometimes he pretends he’s just a ghost haunting the adventures of his long-lost twin because that sounds a lot better than trying and failing to see what the guy who hijacked your body is doing with it.) 

“The music of the spheres,” says Castiel softly. “You can hear it?”

Jimmy flinches, because Castiel has almost never addressed him since taking over. “Uh, yeah...?”

“That is surprising,” continues Castiel, in that same way a giant warrior of heaven tries to speak quietly. “The Great Song of Heaven has diminished in volume and splendour since... before. This is a mere whisper of what it once was.”

“Oh. That’s pretty sad,” says Jimmy, and Castiel nods meaningfully. 

They both just listen for a moment before Jimmy decides to address Castiel for once. “What does it mean?”

Castiel hesitates before translating; Jimmy can’t fathom why. Without prodding, Castiel rumbles the equivalent of someone clearing their throat. Then he speaks, slowly and reverently. “Holy, holy, holy is the Lord God Almighty, who was, and who is, and who is to come. Let all glory and honour and praise go to the Most High God. Let all creation recognize its Almighty Father, the Ancient of Days. Amen. 

“Let all worship and bow before Your throne, Holy of Holies. Worthy are You, O Lord of Heaven, to receive blessing and strength and thanksgiving forever and ever. By Your will, all things were created, and by Your will, they are sustained. Let the Lamb who was slain be glorified before all nations, now and forever. Amen.” 

There’s a pause, then Castiel makes a curious, uncertain sound before turning back to Jimmy. “It goes on...” he says hesitantly. 

“It’s okay,” Jimmy says, “I get the gist.”

There is another pause, but this time, it’s almost comfortable. Castiel still doesn’t join in, and Jimmy wonders why.

“Earth is the only place in the universe where the song doesn’t resound,” continues Castiel, still as quietly as he can manage. It strikes Jimmy that Castiel is _wistful_. “I have served in other realms, places no human has ever dreamed of, and the song of the universe reverberates from every quark of matter and spiritual force that exists. But not here.”

“Oh,” says Jimmy. He thinks that’s probably a good reflection on the state of affairs here. “...Do you miss it? The way things were?”

Castiel seems to _dim_ , if that were possible; like every spark of his being was sad and felt the loss, like someone turned the lights down on his infinite reserves of joy. Jimmy feels like a bully. “...Yes,” Castiel answers eventually, “very much.” He doesn’t elaborate.

Things are silent between them for a while, long enough for Jimmy to start fidgeting. They two are a rock, letting the song wash over them without it touching them. They are still, and unaffected. “Are - are you going to join in?” he asks.

“No,” says Castiel. “Not this time.”


End file.
